paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups in a Fog
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of "Pups in a Fog". Review Title Card: Has Zuma on the cover with his usual background in his usual pose. Analysis: I expect nothing from the title cards. Scene 1: Marshall and Rubble are playing “tug-a-pillow”, and Zuma is watching them eating snacks, which he remarks he loves doing. Chase says he loves sleeping out under the stars. As he is putting a sleeping bag down, the ends of it keep folding up, making angry. As Zuma says there’s only 1 biscuit left, he asks who wants it, and Marshall lets go of the pillow to get it, launching Rubble far back. Rubble crashes into Chase, who finally got his sleeping bag completely down. Chase ends up rapped in his sleeping bag, with him saying “Evening under the stars, ruined.” That is a good line. Ryder is then seen looking at the sunset. As the sun goes completely down, he notices that the lighthouse light isn’t working right. He uses his periscope to see that the lighthouse is out completely. He calls a guy named “Capt. Turbot”, to let him know about the situation. Capt. Turbot is on his boat, inside of the fog, and he can’t sail back without the lighthouse. A cruise ship full of people will sail by Seal Lighthouse in exactly 1 hour! Capt. Turbot then says that he should call Ryder, obviously out of panic as he’s already talking to Ryder. The Capt. then starts completely panicking, even running into a pipe, and getting put down into a bucket. The pups are all then seen down in the yard. A feather lands on Chase’s nose, and he sneezes. He then inches himself to the Lookout (as he’s still stuck in his sleeping bag). As Skye remarks that Marshall wasn’t the last one into the Elevator, Marshall coughs out some feathers, and then says “all better”. The Pups laugh as the elevator starts to go up. Analysis: ***3/4, The introduction of Capt. Turbot works. This was a great way to introduce the Lighthouse keeper into the show. Chase gave a good line, and all the pups were fine in their roles. Lookout: Zuma is needed to transport Chase over to Seal Island. Chase is needed so his flashlight can be used to get Capt. Turbot back to the Lighthouse. Scene 2: Chase gets in Zuma’s Hovercraft, and they both follow Ryder to Seal Island. Ryder notes that the fog is coming in fast, and they need to hurry. Analysis: **, Basic buildup to show their situation, but Ryder's voice really made him sound worried, hence giving it 2 stars, it really added intensity and buildup. Scene 3: Marshall is shown in his sleeping bag with Rocky next to him. He begins to fall asleep, until waking himself up insisting that he’s awake. Skye then tells the pups that it’s fun to have a sleep out under the stars, but they need to stay awake incase Ryder needs them. Rocky says that they should play a game, and the pups decide on Marco Polo. Marshall says that he’ll be “it” first. Rubble gives Marshall a sock and a sleeping mask, so Marshall can’t see or smell them. As Marshall starts looking for the pups, he starts to go after his own tail, insisting that it is Skye. He then bites it, and worries himself, asking who bit his tail, as all the pups laugh. Analysis: **1/2, Again, this is basic buildup to what we’re expecting later, Ryder to need one of the pups for something, but this was at the least entertaining, and not some random filler. Scene 4: As Ryder and the pups continue to Seal Island, Ryder notices something in the water. He calls it “Wally”, and it turns out to be a Walrus. Wally goes right in their way. Ryder tells Wally to let them past. Chase thinks that Wally wants to play. Ryder says he doesn’t want to play, it’s time for a snack. “I’d love a snack, I’m starving”, says Zuma. I LOVE that line, probably one of the best delivered lines in this show’s history, and easily the best out of the first 4 episodes. Ryder pulls a bag out of the back of his ATV, and gives Wally a pup-treat. The pups and Ryder soon quickly make it to the island. Ryder checks for the location of the cruise ship, to see that it is heading straight for Seal Island! Ryder tells Chase that they need to get his light up to the top of the lighthouse. Ryder tries to open the door, but it’s locked. He then calls Capt. turbot, who can barely see because of the fog. Ryder asks if there’s a key to the lighthouse anywhere. Capt. Turbot says that he has them, safe and sound. He then realizes that Ryder needs them, and says “That’s not much help, is it?” Good line. Ryder tells him to hang in there, and Turbot slips and falls on his boat, and gets his head stuck. He then remarks that “the fog is getting thicker, I can’t see a thing!” That’s a great line. As Ryder looks over to see the Cruise ship coming, Ryder sees an open window. He tells Chase to shoot his net under the window, so Ryder can climb up. Ryder climbs through the window, he goes down and unlocks the door. Him, Zuma, and Chase then go to the top of the lighthouse. A radio is then heard, stating that he’s the captain of cruise ship “Princess Maria”, and they he can’t see their light. Ryder radios the captain, and says that they’re light is coming on...now! Chase turns on his flashlight. The captain then says, in happiness, that he can now see the light. Ryder, Chase, and Zuma all scream in joy, which then Capt. Turbot shows up and thanks Ryder and the pups. He scratches the back of their heads (from what I can tell). Capt. Turbot then puts on sunglasses, as Ryder asks what they are for. He then says he has them so he can fix the lighthouse. He then opens a hatch in the light to switch out a giant lightbulb for the lighthouse. He then thanks the PAW Patrol again, and Ryder gives his usual line to end the scene. Analysis: ***2/3, I love the sequencing of this scene. A Lot of great lines were given here, and everyone played well in their roles. The Princess Maria is a reference to a real cruise ship, so that’s cool. We didn’t get so see the other pups at all for this 5 minutes, but it’s made up as they are featured in the next scene. Scene 5: Skye, Rubble, and Rocky are shown in their sleeping bags. Rocky says that he’s “Wide awake” (even though he yawned when he said it). Marshall is then shown, with a teddy bear, and says that he’s wide awake too. Ryder then shows up, and all the pups get up. Skye says that they stayed up all night incase they were needed, and that they can’t wait to hear what happened. Rubble says they will hear what happened all night if they needed to. Chase and Zuma are both shown yawning, as Ryder says he’ll go get some treats so he can tell them what happened. As he gets the treats and comes back, all of them (Except for Chase), are asleep. As Ryder has the treats in his hands, he whispers “I’ll save them for you.” Decent line by Ryder. As Ryder lyes down to go to sleep in his sleeping bag, Chase opens his eyes, to see that it’s just Ryder, which then he closes his eyes. Ryder says “goodnight pups”, to end the scene and the episode. Analysis: **3/4, The scene made sense. It should have been noted that all the pups were tired, and if they stayed up for a couple of hours to listen to the story, it would have made no sense. The only thing was, that it felt so sudden that the pups fell asleep that fast. Like honestly, if I could fall asleep that fast, I’d be in heaven. But Ryder gave a decent line, but I still don’t know what to think about with Chase being awake when all the other pups were asleep. Final Analysis I'll give it a 7.5 out of 10. This makes it easily the highest rated episode on the show out of the first 4 episodes, and it's definitely deserving. That makes on average 75% of the episode excited me, which sounds believable. There were MANY great lines given, and with only 5 scenes at episode end, with all of them being above *, I'm not surprised by the high rating. The average from all the scenes (Add up all the ratings, divide by 5, then multiply by 2) is 5.86, but there were many good scenes and a great story arch, so the final rating was brought up a LOT. Chase played well in his role, as well as Zuma. This was just a great episode overall. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Chase - Was in the episode a ton and was well in his role. 2. Capt. Turbot - Did well in this episode of being goofy. 3. Zuma - A first responder, gave my favorite line in this episode. Stats Season 1 High: Pups in a Fog (7.5) Season 1 Low: Pup Pup Boogie (4.5) Season 1 Average: 5.88 First Responders List 1st Place (Tie): Rubble (2) 1st Place (Tie): Chase (2) 1st Place (Tie): Zuma (2) 2nd Place (Tie): Rocky (1) 2nd Place (Tie): Skye (1) 3rd Place: Marshall (0) Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode